powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Denji Sentai Megaranger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Denji Sentai Megaranger (mentored by Prof. Kubota), one of the most famous Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Space Rangers from Power Rangers in Space. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, arsenal, etc.). *Mega Red (male) *Mega Black (male) *Mega Blue (male) *Mega Yellow (female) *Mega Pink (female) *Mega Silver (male) *Mega Green (male) *Mega Purple (female) *Mega Violet (female) *Mega Orange (female) *Mega Crimson (male) *Mega Navy (female) *Mega White (male) *Mega Gold (male) *Mega Teal (male) *Mega Brown (male) *Mega Indigo (male) *Mega Saffron (male) *Mega Amethyst (female) *Mega Vermilion (male) *Mega Chartreuse (female) *Mega Magenta (female) *Mega Viridian (male) *Mega Burgundy (male) *Mega Powder (male) *Mega Scarlet (male) *Mega Cyan (female) *Mega Azure (male) *Mega Lavender (female) *Mega Gray (male) *Mega Beige (male) *Mega Cerulean (female) *Mega Slate (male) *Mega Cobalt (male) *Mega Gunmetal (male) *Mega Copper (male) *Mega Bronze (male) *Mega Khaki (male) *Mega Citrine (male) *Mega Maroon (male) *Mega Olive (male) *Mega Peach (female) *Mega Cream (male) *Mega Sangria (male) *Mega Plum (male) *Mega Emerald (male) *Mega Cerise (female) *Mega Mauve (female) *Mega Moccasin (male) *Mega Aquamarine (female) *Mega Pearl (female) *Mega Turquoise (female) *Mega Platinum (male) *Mega Tan (male) *Mega Bittersweet (male) *Mega Periwinkle (female) *Mega Sapphire (female) *Mega Fuchsia (female) *Mega Dark Green (male) *Mega Mahogany (male) *Mega Sea Green (female) *Mega Claret (male) *Mega Lime (male) *Mega Amber (male) *Mega Ecru (male) *Mega Taupe (male) *Mega Tawny (male) *Mega Lilac (female) *Mega Ochre (male) *Mega Sepia (male) *Mega Celadon (male) *Mega Rust (male) *Mega Orchid (female) *Mega Ash (male) *Mega Steel (male) *Mega Sky (female) *Mega Burnt Orange (male) *Mega Brick (male) *Mega Caramel (male) *Mega Marigold (female) *Mega Burnt Sienna (male) *Mega Verdigris (male) *Mega Indochine (male) *Mega Carmine (male) *Mega Linen (male) *Mega Goldenrod (male) *Mega Butterscotch (male) *Mega Terracotta (male) *Mega Heliotrope (female) *Mega Dark Gray (male) *Mega Harlequin (male) *Mega Apple Green (male) *Mega Amaranth (female) *Mega Ultramarine (male) *Mega Royal (male) *Mega Garnet (male) *Mega Rose (female) *Mega Ebony (male) *Mega Ivory (female) *Mega Thistle (female) *Mega Myrtle (female) *Mega Onyx (male) *Mega Chestnut (male) *Mega Lemon (male) *Mega Jade (female) *Mega Auburn (male) *Mega Chocolate (male) *Mega Frost (female) *Mega Sienna (male) *Mega Umber (male) *Mega Sunset (female) *Mega Cadet (male) *Mega Jungle (male) *Mega Almond (male) *Mega Mustard (male) *Mega Puce (male) *Mega Dark Brown (male) *Mega Orange Peel (female) *Mega Hunter (male) *Mega Charcoal (male) *Mega Salmon (male) *Mega Avocado (male) *Mega Wisteria (female) *Mega Coquelicot (male) *Mega Maize (male) *Mega Reseda (male) *Mega Persimmon (male) *Mega Cornflower (male) *Mega Apricot (female) *Mega Brass (male) *Mega Ruby (male) *Mega Mint (male) *Mega Forest (male) *Mega Coral (female) *Mega Aubergine (female) *Mega Dandelion (female) *Mega Honey (male) *Mega Lava (male) *Mega Hazel (female) *Mega Topaz (female) *Mega Russet (male) *Mega Pumpkin (male) *Mega Mango (female) *Mega Honeydew (female) *Mega Cantaloupe (female) *Mega Zomp (male) *Mega Alabaster (male) *Mega Pine (male) *Mega Strawberry (female) *Mega Oatmeal (male) *Mega Pistachio (male) *Mega Snow (female) *Mega Raspberry (female) *Mega Tangerine (male) *Mega Sand (male) *Mega Yam (male) *Mega Daffodil (female) *Mega Mulberry (female) *Mega Vanilla (female) *Mega Cinnamon (male) *Mega Tomato (male) *Mega Carrot (male) *Mega Blueberry (female) *Mega Watermelon (female) *Mega Denim (male) *Mega Asparagus (male) *Mega Moss (female) *Mega Manatee (male) *Mega Cranberry (female) *Mega Wheat (male) *Mega Pomegranate (male) *Mega Grape (male) *Mega Papaya (male) *Mega Thulian (female) *Mega Erin (male) *Mega Arylide (male) *Mega Flame (male) *Mega Shadow (male) *Mega Bisque (male) *Mega Spring (female) *Mega Fern (female) *Mega Sunglow (male) *Mega Tangelo (male) *Mega Pear (male) *Mega Chartreuse Yellow (female) *Mega Pansy (female) *Mega Apple Red (male) *Mega Capri (male) *Mega Paprika (male) *Mega Blackberry (female) *Mega Gamboge (male) *Mega Buttermilk (female) *Mega Eggshell (male) *Mega Coffee (male) *Mega Flamingo (female) *Mega Shamrock (male) *Mega Licorice (male) *Mega Bubblegum (female) *Mega Pineapple (male) *Mega Coconut (male) *Mega Banana (male) *Mega Celery (male) *Mega Eucalyptus (female) *Mega Beaver (male) *Mega Canary (female) *Mega Midnight (male) *Mega Rainbow (male) Category:List of Sentai teams